


The Royal Palladium Theater Newsletter

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Nancy Drew Newsletters [3]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a newsletter I wrote based on the fifth Nancy Drew game, The Final Scene. Beware: Here be spoilers. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Palladium Theater Newsletter

The Royal Palladium  
Theater Newsletter  
ROYAL PALLADIUM THEATER TO CLOSE IN THREE DAYS  
The Royal Palladium, the historic movie theater right here in St. Louis, is to close in three days for demolition. The final screening at the theater is tonight for Brady Armstrong’s new movie, Vanishing Destiny.  
Built in the 1920’s, the theater was owned by J.J. Thompson, who planned the theater for magic shows. The most popular act was when Harry Houdini came to perform many times.  
Opposition to this demolition is led by local activist Nick Falcone, founder of HAD IT. To contact this group, write to:  
HAD IT  
4951 Forest Park Boulevard  
Suite D  
St. Louis, MO 63108  
Or call (314)555–4671. The website is www.had-it.org.


End file.
